


Impossible Things

by jennifercharter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifercharter/pseuds/jennifercharter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana scries for her future, and sees impossible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Merlin fic, so I hope it works. I’m sure it’s been done before, but I wanted to put my spin on it. I love Merlin, but of course, I’ve loved Arthurian stories, in just about any fashion since I was old enough for my mom to tell them to me. So I put in several different versions of Morgan Le Fay. 
> 
> I still consider Morgana's life to be one of the most tragic stories ever told, especially the way they did it in the show.
> 
> Let me know how I did!
> 
> This takes place very early in Season Three.
> 
> BBC owns everything I love. No seriously, my husband would leave me for some shows...

Morgana dismissed Gwen as politely as she could manage and sighed heavily, briefly laying hear hand upon the door.

Once, they had been friends. She shook the thought from her head and turned to her silver bowl, pouring water into it slowly and waiting until the water was still to speak.

She murmured over the water, and watched.

_She saw herself, laughing alongside Arthur as they grew up together, openly acknowledging each other as siblings, while Uther and Ygraine watched over them with love. Her magic is strong and she uses it as a healer, saving lives._

_She saw herself living on an island fortress, meeting Arthur for the first time as he’s brought there for healing. They become friends and she saw herself married happily to one of his knights, child in her lap, joy in her face._

_Or instead, there is shame as she betrays a husband she is unhappily wed to, and banished from Camelot by Queen Gwenivere._

She sighs, not all her lives are happy. She hears the soft knock on her door and ignores it.

_Once, she is a sorceress so powerful others come to her for training, and while she never knows Camelot, she is instrumental in its success, challenging its knights with quests, and taking pleasure in their exploits._

_Another time she follows the armies south, and settles on the edge of a faraway mountain, alone and isolated, but able to look over those who live below her mountain, and luring some to their deaths at sea, for she is powerful and shall not be crossed_.

_Or perhaps she has no magic and lives simply, but powerfully, among the court, guiding when necessary, and watching quietly when she is not needed._

Morgana took a shuddering breath and almost looked away, sensing movement out of the corner of her eye. One last vision, she thought, unable to look away.

_Morgause sent her back to Camelot, just as now, and she watched, but when the moment came to choose, she chose Merlin and Arthur and Gwen. She saw herself at Arthur’s coronation, years in the future, dancing in Merlin’s arms, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. She saw them holding hands and using their magic to defend Camelot against armies. Dark times faded, Camelot lived, and was mighty. She saw herself in Merlin’s arms, gentle kisses exchanged._

She jerked away, unsettling the bowl, and destroying the image on the water’s surface.

She took a deep breath, startled at that last image. “Impossible.” She stood angrily. “I asked for the future, not….. not that!”

“What did you see?”

“Merlin,” she whispered, her mind still reeling from what she’d seen. She whirled, furious. “Get out.”

He nodded. “Arthur asked me to bring you your cloak, it got mixed up with his laundry.”

She yanked it from him. “Out!”

He walked to her door, and then stopped, hesitating. “What did you see?” He asked it so softly, she almost ignored him.

“What could have been,” she murmured, just as softly. “Impossible things.”

“It’s not impossible if you want it.”

“I know what I want, Merlin,” she put as much venom in her voice as she could.

“Then why are you crying?” With that parting shot, he left her.

Morgana reached up and felt her tears and swore.

 

The next morning Gwen didn’t argue when Morgana instructed her to take the small silver bowl away. She never wanted to see it again.


End file.
